Fred Goes to LazyTown
One of Mac’s favorites, despite being filler. Old Town.JPG 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Hey, it's Fred. Stwephanie.JPG|Hi? Are you a fascist d#go? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|What's that? Stwephanie.JPG|You're stupid, aren't you? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|I'm a d*go. Stwephanie.JPG|Get out then! 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|No, actually, I don't know what a d**o is. I didn't mean it. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Fred? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Yes? Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Don't listen to that pink haired bitch. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Alright. Why are you a dog? Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Why are you a toy? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Why are you a dog? Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Why are you a toy? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Why are you a dog? Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Because. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Because what? Snoopy.png|He's a wolf. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Shit. Pwizel.JPG|I'm Pixel. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Hi, Pixel. Nice to meet you. Pwizel.JPG|I'm the mayor of this town. Mayor Meanswell.png|No, I'm the mayor. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|I'm the mayor of this town. Pwenny.jpg|Wrong. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Who the fuck are you? Pwenny.jpg|I'm Penny Pestella. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I hate Francis Castiglione, as he is a stupid d*go. Punisher_(Frank_Castle).jpg|What did you just call me? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Who are you? Punisher (Frank Castle).jpg|I am the Punisher. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|You're cool. Anti LazyTown Club.jpg|THIS TOWN HAS BEEN HACKED BY THE ANTI-LAZYTOWN CLUB Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|How the hell did this happen. Old Mwayor.JPG|I'm the mayor. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Don't give a shit. All I care is that a group of anarchists "hacked" our town, which would be impossible to actually do. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Is there a pool? Dr. Beanson.png|No, sadly. Stwingy.JPG|Meet Trixie. Twixie.JPG|Meet Jives. Jwives.JPG|Meet Jimmy. Jimmysavile.jpg|Hello? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Who are you? Jimmysavile.jpg|I'm Jimmy Savile. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|What's your job? Jimmysavile.jpg|Uhh... fixing people. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Fix me! Jimmysavile.jpg|Sure. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|What are you doing? Jimmysavile.jpg|You're getting fixed by me. Duh. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|It feels so good. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|STOP 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Can I have a swimming pool? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No, due to the dirty water that flows through this town. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|A blow up swimming pool, silly! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Does it look like I'm joking? Mayor Meanswell.png|Don't listen to her. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Crap. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Magician-Man! Magician-Man! Tardis.jpg Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Yes? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Put a hat on, so I can see a rabbit. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Goodbye. Tardis.jpg 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Magician Man is terrible at his job. Anti LazyTown Club.jpg|Fred must die. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|No. I'm gay. Pwizel.JPG|The ALC is from Kekistan. Get in the van. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Why? Pwizel.JPG|You're getting in the van too, Fred. Anti LazyTown Club.jpg|Uh, sure. Van1.jpg 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Where are we going? Pwizel.JPG|You'll see. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Disney World! Pwizel.JPG|You bet, Fred. Van1.jpg|(Pixel starts the van.) Anti LazyTown Club.jpg|Are we gonna go to North Korea? Pwizel.JPG|Actually, you get to have a trip to North Korea after Fred goes to Disney World. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Wait, what's that? Pwizel.JPG|Crash. Carcrash awesome gifs.gif Pwizel.JPG|Hopefully, the ALC died. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Okay. I thought that we were going to Disney World. Pwizel.JPG|You're not. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Oh. Rugrats Lost Episode.gif|Pixel, how dare you kill the Anti-LazyTown Club. They were organized by me to fight against you. That's it. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 666 years. Pwizel.JPG|Guess what? No one gives a shit. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|I want Magician Woman to appear. Tardis.jpg Thirteenth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Hello? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|What happened to Magician Man? Thirteenth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|He regenerated into me. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Oh. Bye! Tardis.jpg 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Lorenzo. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Yes? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|POOL PARTY! Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Can I strip nude? 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Sure, why not? Jimmysavile.jpg|Hi! Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Oh crap! Jimmysavile.jpg|Strip. Thumb 7b072939-15ed-4fd5-ab32-b68ac972cea8.png|No. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|SHIT! 1-dalek-front.jpg|I M cute. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|No. 1-dalek-front.jpg|Oh. Lightning.jpg 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Yay! Lightning. Old-English-Sheepdog-Pictures-1 kindlephoto-180760173.jpg|Hello world! I AM the doggie to meet. Mayor Meanswell.png|Attention, everyone. There is a lightning strike going around LazyTown. Please evacuate now. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|No. I wanna stay. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|KILL THE D- Lightning.jpg|(strikes Elaine Prongs) Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I shall not die! Censor sign.png|(Elaine explodes) Rugrats Lost Episode.gif|Good riddance. Jwives.JPG|Kill yourself! Lightning.jpg|(strikes Jives) 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Um excuse me? Ancient Egyptian goddess, why are you burning down LazyTown? Rugrats Lost Episode.gif|LazyTown is inferior. It is full of people who hate Italians. Stwingy.JPG|KKK! KKK! KK- Lightning.jpg|(The lightning strikes Stingy) Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Fred! The lightning is coming toward you. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Great. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|No, it's not. If the lightning hits you, you could be seriously injured. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|So what? It's not gonn- Lightning.jpg|(Lightning strikes Fred) Fred after electrocution.jpg|Demonic voice: YOU HAVE BEEN PUT DOWN BY THE STRIKE, AND YOU CAN NOW DIE A MARTYR. YOU BARELY KNOW ANYTHING. YOU WERE DUMB ENOUGH TO MISUNDERSTAND THE DANGERS OF ELECRTICITY. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SHIT, NOR DO YOU HAVE FRIENDS. NOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN FINISHED, THE WORLD CAN LIVE IN PEACE. DIE A LOSER. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|I'm fine, thank you. Rugrats Lost Episode.gif|Oh shit. Fred is still alive. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|It's pointless to waste innocent people's lives. They've barely caused any harm. Rugrats Lost Episode.gif|FUCK! Lightning.jpg|(The lightning strikes the Egyptian goddess.) Rugrats Lost Episode.gif|Oh, fuck! (dies) 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Can I have a soda? Theend.jpg Category:2017 Films Category:Films